


all these changes

by nyx_aeternum



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Culture Shock, NyxUlricAppreciationWeek2020, NyxUlricWeek2020, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyx_aeternum/pseuds/nyx_aeternum
Summary: Cor's job as the Marshal isn't limited to patrolling the streets and giving orders. Sometimes it's a lot more domestic.
Relationships: Cor Leonis/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	all these changes

“You want me to go to  _ what?”  _ Nyx’s voice was incredulous as he stared at Cor’s deadpan expression.

“A wedding…?” Cor’s gravelly voice rang in his ears, no different than before, but he gave Nyx a look like he’d grown a second head.

“Why would I go to one of those? Shouldn’t that be between the souls getting married?” 

“What the hell are weddings like in Galahd?”

That’s a can of worms. Nyx has to start at the development of the concept of true names, and the requirement that you know your own before you can properly give it to someone else. Cor doesn’t seem to mind the lecture, and although he’s occupied with picking groceries, driving, cooking dinner, he definitely seems to be raptly listening. Once Nyx finishes explaining the process of finding one’s true name, he goes on to the process of marriage as Galahdans know it. It’s intimate, and deadly, and in the end a bond is forged that can never be broken.

“It’s not meant to have an audience,” he finishes. Cor hums and brings Nyx a plate, sitting beside him and lifting his own plate automatically as Nyx drapes his legs across Cor’s lap. Once Nyx was settled, Cor set his food down on the Glaive’s legs and started to eat. 

They eat in silence for some time before Cor says, “I dunno. Weddings in Lucian history have always been important. Regis’ wedding was so important, people from Accordo and Tenebrae came to see it.” Nyx made a face and Cor shrugged. “They’re frustrating and stuffy, but as  _ the Marshal, _ Monica says I have to go. And if I have to go, that means you have to go with me.”

“Wha--? What does your title have anything to do with me?” Cor just gave him The Look and Nyx grumbled, digging down into his seat and angrily poking at his food with his fork. “Stupid Cor with his stupid title and his stupid Lucian customs…”

* * *

When Nyx walks into the wedding, the only thing he can manage is a soft and quiet, “What the fuck…”

The hall is decked with flowers, white clothed tables, elegant decorations laid out and hanging from the walls. It’s such a huge contrast to the “weddings” Nyx knew, the village celebrations after a newly forged bond was made, bonfires and alcohol and loud, jubilant parties. Soft music plays in the background and he adjusts his suit jacket--why the hell did Lucians wear such stuffy clothing?

“Should probably watch your tongue,” Cor says, clearly amused. Nyx shoots him a glare, whipping around as he tries to take everything in. 

“Where’s the booze?” he asks, turning to Cor. “Where’s the laughter, the jokes, the ‘Glad you’re not dead’ banner?” 

Cor shakes his head, gesturing to the dance floor where couples swayed in tune with the music. “This is what you get at a Lucian wedding. Maybe someone’ll get too drunk off wine, but that’s about it.” 

“Lucians really don’t know how to party,” he says, earning a quiet snort from his lover. Nyx stares about for another moment longer, recognizing a few faces from Regis’ council meetings. “Do you want a Lucian wedding, Cor?”

“No,” Cor immediately says, answering vehemently. “I’d sooner die than have to stand in front of a bunch of nobles and swear my life to someone.”

“Good,” Nyx says, before tugging Cor towards the dance floor. “Then I’ll have to get my dance in now.”

**Author's Note:**

> For more information about Galahdan wedding ceremonies, check "year twelve" of [A Blessing and A Curse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121925)


End file.
